


A Boleska Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [38]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boleska Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the Eska trend after [Bryan canonized her name](http://bryankonietzko.tumblr.com/post/44161361890/polapaz321-nwt-royal-family-i-hadnt-checked) because why not.

            “So,” Eska said, “Here’s the thing: we _could_ wait and watch all the official preparations from my dad and Tenzin and everyone while they do all the Official Formal Adult Things… _or_ we could sneak out and I could take you to get the best noodles in the South Pole.”

            Bolin snapped his mouth shut.

            Held up a finger.

            Tilted his head.

            Then… crossed his arms and grinned.

            “I like the way you think.”


End file.
